Joyeux Noël Crevette
by SenrenB
Summary: C'est Noël à la guilde de Fairy Tail et nous retrouvons l'adorable Levy et le dragon d'acier qu'est Gajeel pour célébrer ces festivités !


**Heey ! **

**Me revoici avec un nouveau one-shot, toujours sur Gajeel et Levy et sur le thème de Noël. Considérez le un peu comme un cadeau de ma part ! J'espère que le père Noël vous a gâtés et que vous passez de très bonnes fêtes. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

On était le vingt-quatre décembre. Levy était dans sa salle de bain et se préparait pour la fête qui allait avoir lieu à la guilde dans quelques heures. Le hall avait d'ailleurs été fermé toute la journée car Mirajane, Lisanna et quelques autres personnes avaient décoré le bâtiment pour l'occasion. Levy en avait donc profité pour lire. Pas que cela ne change ses habitudes. Disons juste qu'elle avait pu le faire au calme pour une fois.

Et elle était désormais devant son miroir, à ne pas savoir quoi mettre. Elle voulait s'habiller spécialement pour Noël mais elle ne voulait pas non plus en faire trop. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la confonde avec la décoration, évidemment. Après avoir vidé -presque- entièrement sa penderie, Levy avait opté pour une simple robe blanche avec quelques détails en dentelles ainsi que des manches et un bandeau bordeaux assortis. Une fois prête, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au réveil à côté de son lit. Il lui restait une heure, très bien. Elle décida donc de reprendre son livre, en attendant de partir pour la guilde. Et, comme vous vous en doutez tous, Levy fut si prise dans sa lecture qu'elle fut en retard. De trois quarts d'heure. Alors, elle enfila ses bottes et son manteau à toute vitesse, prit son sac et les cadeaux pour ses amis et fila à la guilde.

Une fois dehors, elle s'arrêta brusquement et observa le ciel. Les étoiles ce soir étaient très peu visibles. Levy espérait de tout cœur que la neige tombe ce soir. Elle adorait la neige. Le fait que tout soit recouvert de blanc, le bruit que ses pas émettaient quand elle marchait, les créations de bonshommes de neige et les batailles de boule de neige avec ses amis. Bien que toute bataille avec Natsu et Grey soit fortement déconseillée car il y avait toujours un risque que cela dégénère. En fait, ce n'était même plus un risque, c'était une évidence.

Un coup de vent sortit soudainement Levy de ses pensées, tout en provoquant un frisson chez elle. Elle se souvint alors de son retard et se remit en route, plus vite cette fois. Lorsqu'elle arriva (enfin !) à destination, elle fut accueillie par ses deux partenaires, Jet et Droy. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant d'être interrompus par l'arrivée de Lucy et Erza.

- Hé bien, Levy ! On ne t'attendait plus ! dit la rousse.

- C'est vrai, tu as presque une heure de retard, tu sais ? Encore plongée dans un de tes livres ? continua Lucy en riant.

Levy se chercha vainement une excuse, se grattant l'arrière du crâne mais cela ne servait à rien. A quoi bon mentir après tout ? Ses amis la connaissaient, ils se doutaient tous de la raison de son retard. Le contraire les aurait plutôt étonnés d'ailleurs.

La mage des mots s'aperçut soudainement que la blonde avait un bonnet sur la tête. Un bonnet d'elfe. Erza, quant à elle, avait sorti un costume de bonhomme de neige pour l'occasion. Levy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette vue. La rousse ne faisait vraiment jamais les choses à moitié. C'est alors que la petite mage sentit un serre-tête être posé sur son crâne. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour voir qui avait fait cela, elle découvrit une Mirajane toute souriante lui tendant un miroir. Elle le prit et vit qu'elle avait désormais des cornes de rennes à clochettes sur la tête.

- Levy-chan, tu es trop mignonne ! s'exclama Lucy.

- N'est-ce pas ? répondit la barmaid.

Levy accepta leurs compliments en souriant avant de regarder la salle où elle se trouvait. La décoration était splendide. Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient accrochées aux murs et des branches de gui étaient suspendues çà et là. Un immense sapin de Noël trônait au milieu de la pièce, couvert de tout un tas de décorations. Et, au pied de l'arbre, une ribambelle de cadeaux était éparpillée. Au bar, quelques chaussettes rouges étaient suspendues et des pères Noël, rennes ou encore traîneaux le décoraient. Levy cherchait quelque chose des yeux lorsque Lucy lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Si tu cherches un certain dragon slayer, il est là-bas, dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt.

La jeune fille suivit la direction indiquée du regard et **l**'aperçut. Il était assis, seul, à sa table habituelle. C'est-à-dire à l'écart des autres, complètement isolé. Elle comptait aller le voir quand Mira l'interpella.

- Suit moi d'abord, commença-t-elle.

Levy hocha ainsi la tête et suivait la barmaid vers le centre de la pièce en souriant quand celle-ci reprit :

- Tu pourras passer tout le temps que tu veux avec lui après.

- M-mais ... mais non ! bégaya l'autre, toute rougissante.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent donc vers le centre de la pièce, là où le sapin était. Arrivées au pied de l'arbre, Levy était émerveillée, le trouvant magnifique et imposant, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Mirajane lui prit son manteau et alla le poser avec les autres tandis qu'elle fit signe à la mage des mots de poser ses cadeaux aux pieds du conifère. Ce qu'elle fit. Cependant, elle garda un des sacs qu'elle portait, ce qui étonna plutôt la mage aux cheveux blancs.

- Pourquoi tu ne poses pas celui-ci Levy ?

- Oh ... c'est ... pas vraiment un cadeau ... expliqua-t-elle difficilement.

Mira ne fit que sourire en réponse et poussa gentiment Levy dans le dos, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait désormais faire ce qu'elle voulait. La petite bleue lui fit un vague signe de la main avant de se rendre à la table isolée.

Arrivée là-bas, elle s'assit à côté de son ami, toute souriante.

- Salut Crevette, dit-il simplement.

- Bonsoir Gajeel ! répondit-elle, sans jamais perdre son sourire.

Levy se tourna ensuite vers Lily et lui serra la patte en riant. Il était adorable. Il avait, pour l'occasion, mit un costume de Père Noël, sans le bonnet cependant. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui fit soupire le mage. Levy se tourna ainsi vers lui et vit qu'il portait un bonnet de Père Noël et qu'il avait sa tenue habituelle, habillé tout de noir.

- Gajeel ! T'aurais pu faire un effort, c'est Noël ! se plaignit-elle.

- J'ai fait un effort, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Levy l'interrogea du regard, incrédule. Il lui désigna alors lassement sa tête. Et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Mirajane l'avait sûrement forcé à le mettre et, vu son expression, ce devait être une pénible corvée de devoir le porter. Et la réaction de la mage le fit se renfrogner encore plus, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rire de cette dernière. Et il faut croire que son rire était communicatif car Lily commença à sourire lui aussi, essayant d'être discret. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, la jeune fille lui dit :

- Je me doutais que tu serais comme ça. C'est pourquoi je t'ai apporté ... ceci ! annonça-t-elle en sortant un pull de son sac.

Et pas n'importe quel pull, ah ça non ! Un magnifique pull noir, en laine, avec un énorme renne au nez rouge dessus. Elle le luit tendit donc, toute souriante. Gajeel le regarda d'un mauvais œil, sans le prendre. Ainsi, elle tendit encore plus les bras, lui faisant comprendre de l'attraper.

- Hors de question que je mette ça, grogna-t-il.

En réponse, Levy lui fit un air triste, avec un regard de chien battu. Ne supportant pas cette vue, le jeune homme se tourna vers son chat. Cependant, il n'aimait pas non plus l'expression de celui-ci. Effectivement, Lily lui faisait comprendre très clairement qu'il devrait accepter le cadeau de son amie. Cette dernière avait toujours et encore son air triste, auquel le grand mage d'acier ne put résister bien longtemps. Et c'est en soupirant qu'il prit le pull de ses mains.

- Très bien, j'le mets ... dit-il lassement, grognant encore une fois.

Un énorme sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Levy. Elle le remercia et le complimenta même, lui disant que cela lui allait à merveille. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cachant son visage derrière sa petite patte. Gajeel, quant à lui, appuya son menton sur sa paume et détourna le regard. La mage resta encore un moment à papoter avec le chat tandis que le jeune homme restait silencieux. Puis, Levy se leva et partit rejoindre Jet et Droy?

- A plus tard ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ce à quoi le mage d'acier ne fit que grogner.

La soirée se déroula ensuite dans la joie et la bonne humeur, une ambiance festive régnant dans la salle. Gajeel ne garda cependant pas son pull très longtemps. Officiellement, il avait chaud. Officieusement, il en avait assez des moqueries de Natsu à son sujet. Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient déjà battus un bon nombre de fois depuis le début de la fête. En revanche, il avait promis à sa crevette de ne pas le jeter.

Les heures passèrent, un buffet fut mis en place et tout le monde mangea copieusement -tout en se dépêchant afin d'éviter que Natsu n'avale tout. Levy et Gajeel ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur dernier échange, la jeune fille discutant avec ses amis tandis que lui restait dans son coin avec Lily.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, les mages décidèrent qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. La distribution commença alors. Levy et les autres membres s'échangèrent ainsi leurs présents, toujours émerveillés lorsqu'ils défaisaient le papier cadeau. L'énorme tas précédemment au pied du sapin diminuait à une vitesse folle et, bien vite, la distribution était presque terminée. Il ne lui restait qu'un paquet quand elle se dirigea vers Gajeel. A peine s'était-elle assise à côté de lui que Lily s'en alla rejoindre Mirajane. Cette dernière leur fit d'ailleurs signe de regarder au-dessus de leurs têtes. Levy s'exécuta tout de suite avant de baisser la tête, plus rouge que les cheveux écarlates d'Erza. Gajeel, perplexe devant la réaction de la jeune fille, leva à son tour les yeux. Et ne comprit toujours pas. Ce n'était qu'une plante suspendue au plafond après tout. Puis, il réalisa d'un seul coup. La barmaid lui avait expliqué certaines traditions de Noël un peu plus tôt. Il se tourna ainsi vers la jeune fille et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Hey Crevette.

Sa voix la fit soudainement sursauter. Elle détourna ainsi le regard de façon à être face à lui. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui répondre quelque chose quand elle fut interrompue. Par Gajeel qui l'embrassait. Au début surprise, elle finit par se détendre. Et quand ils se séparèrent et que Levy ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle aperçue fut le sourire en coin de Gajeel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette vue. Et puis, soudainement, des cris de joie -ou d'horreur pour deux garçons- s'élevèrent dans la guilde, bientôt suivit par des applaudissements. La petite bleue rougit de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, cacha son visage dans le torse du mage d'acier, celui-ci n'ayant pas plus de réaction que cela, toujours blasé par la guilde.

Petit à petit, les autres mages se calmèrent et Levy se décida enfin à se décoller du brun. Et elle se souvint soudainement de la raison de sa venue à cette table. Elle attrapa donc le paquet à côté d'elle et le tendit nerveusement à Gajeel. Un peu surpris, il le saisit et l'ouvrit. C'était un livre avec un immense dragon dessiné sur la couverture.

- C'est un de mes livres préférés ... il parle d'un dragon et d'une princesse, j'espère que tu aimerais ... expliqua-t-elle timidement.

- Ah ... merci ... répondit Gajeel, étonnamment gêné.

- Et c'est pas tout ! Ouvre-le, il y a autre chose dedans.

Ainsi, il s'exécuta et découvrit un bandeau entre deux pages. Il était bleu avec des zigzags noirs. A cette vue, Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Sous le regard intrigué de la jeune fille, il sortit un objet de sa poche. Un bandeau également. Le même, à la différence près qu'il était noir avec des zigzags bleus plutôt que l'inverse. A son tour, Levy commença à rire. Puis, le jeune homme lui tendit un paquet, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était une figurine en acier, représentant un dragon sortant d'un livre.

- C'est toi qui l'as faite ?

- Euh ... ouais, répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Levy admira l'objet, toute émerveillée. Puis, elle serra soudainement Gajeel, le remerciant plusieurs fois.

D'un coup, Asuka ouvrit les portes du hall bruyamment et elle s'écria :

- Il neige !

Et, à ces mots, la petite retourna précipitamment dehors, bientôt suivie par plusieurs mages -Natsu en tête de file. Quand à Levy, un énorme sourire désormais sur le visage, elle tirait désespérément le mage par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle. Ce dernier ne grognait que pour l'apparence puisqu'il n'opposait aucune résistance.

Dehors, une bataille de boule de neige avait lieu, tandis que d'autres construisaient des bonshommes de neige. La jeune fille lâcha son ami pour se mettre à la construction elle-aussi, auprès de ses amies.

Cependant, elle fut vite interrompue lorsqu'elle reçut une boule de neige sur le crâne. Quand elle se retourna pour voir qui était le coupable, elle vit Gajeel, tout fier, une seconde boule de neige déjà à la main. Souriante, elle en fit une à toute vitesse et la jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces. Cependant, ce dernier l'esquiva. Levy reprit alors de la neige et à peine se releva-t-elle pour tirer, il avait disparu. Puis, soudainement, elle reçut plein de neige sur la tête et, alors qu'elle leva le regard pour voir le mage d'acier derrière elle, la surplombant, il lui dit en ricanant :

- Joyeux Noël Crevette ...


End file.
